Hot for Teacher
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome surprises the Weapon's Tech professor with a late night visit after classes are over and after a particularly intriguing discussion of sorts involving the malleability of swords, Inuyasha demonstrates that hard wood can be far greater than any steel or metal.


Please forgive the horribly cliche and unoriginal title. As you all know I'm horrible with titles and it was the only thing my tired brain could come up with when I finished this.

 **Hot for Teacher**

"Alright, that's it for today," Inuyasha announced, not even able to finish the sentence before his students were already rushing to stand up and gather their things, chatter instantly filling the small lecture hall. He raised his voice to be heard over the din, "Assignments are due at the start of class next week, no exceptions." He darted his gaze to a flash of orange trying to sneak his way out of the room. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he and barked, "That means at six PM sharp, _not_ five minutes before dismissal, Watanabe."

The head of orange hair froze and turned to regard the professor with guilty emerald eyes, an awkward, embarrassed smile lighting a young face, a nervous chuckle escaping him before the student quickly ducked out of sight and darted out of the classroom with the rest of the crowd.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha watched the rest of his class mill out before turning to the dry erase board and erasing some of his diagrams and drawings. As a Weapons Tech and Engineering professor, most of them consisted of various types of broad- and longswords among other smaller daggers and the like, and as it was his personal favorite section of the entire course, most of the depictions were quite detailed. Yeah, he knew his students made fun of him for his enthusiasm when he talked about bladesmithing and when he went on about bringing in his own sword Tetsusaiga and he also knew they thought he was sort of a nerd or dork or whatever, but honestly he didn't care. Let them think what they want. Everybody needed a passion in life, and his was weapons and swords. Sometimes Inuyasha swore he was born in the wrong era with how much he enjoyed them…

Reluctantly swiping the eraser across the board and doing away with the rest of his creations, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and turned around to tackle the mess that was his desk next when a sudden, very familiar scent wafted over to him from the open doorway and he froze, ears shooting straight up under the red driver cap he wore and heart stuttering in his chest.

Quickly getting a hold of himself, however, and mentally yelling at himself to stop acting like a hormonal teenage boy, Inuyasha didn't bother to turn and face the intruder as he started tiding his desk, shifting stacks of papers around and oh, _that's_ where he put his car keys. "Miss Higurashi," he greeted amiably as he fought a smile. "You're here late."

A soft, sultry chuckle sounded and his gut tightened. Among other things. "I can never sneak up on you," the History professor returned. Then, "I've told you before, Inuyasha. I'm your colleague, not your student. Please call me Kagome."

The sound of the door closing and a barely perceptible snick of the lock had his back stiffening and his hands to freeze in their act of haphazardly stuffing papers into his briefcase. He listened to the sound of heels clicking across the tiled floor toward him and sucking in a breath, Inuyasha finally turned his gaze toward her and nearly forgot how to breathe.

Donned in what he figured was an inappropriate for campus tight-fitting white blouse and black pencil skirt that clung to her legs and hips, the Ancient History professor Kagome Higurashi looked stunning with her raven hair piled up into a messy bun on her head and gorgeous caramel eyes staring at him with ill-concealed appreciation. A secret little smile curved her cupid bow lips upward and Inuyasha had to forcibly tear his gaze away from them, thoughts of crushing her mouth under his temporarily plaguing his traitorous mind before roughly sharing those thoughts away.

 _Christ,_ but it got worse every time he saw her. And he knew by now that she was seeking him out on purpose, which didn't help his extreme case of blue balls.

Fighting the urge to grab her and toss her onto his desk, Inuyasha managed to rein in his hunger and offered a grin, though he knew it probably looked strained. "So long as you keep wearing _that_ , Ka-go-me," he said, purposely drawing out her name just to watch the flush rise in her cheeks, "You'll never be able to sneak up on me." He cocked a brow at her and leaned his hip against his desk, crossing his arms.

Kagome's smile widened and she gave an unapologetic shrug, taking the opportunity to give him a discreet once-over. As always, the weapons professor still managed look sexy while wearing plain gray slacks with a white button down shirt complete with a red tie that matched his driver's hat. To this day she'd never seen it off his head and she assumed his hair was short and shaggy underneath. She loved the way his rimless glasses magnified the brilliance of his golden eyes and if she wasn't careful she could easily get lost staring into them.

Quirking a grin of his own, Inuyasha shook his head and went back to organizing his messy desk, Kagome's favorite – and his, too, to be honest – fragrance _Moonlight Path_ by Bath  & Bodyworks getting stronger as she drew nearer. Only once a few years ago during Christmastime, he'd gotten Kagome for the facility Secret Santa event and having no idea what to get her, he'd figured he couldn't go wrong with perfume and so he'd wandered into the nearest B&B, grabbed a random gift set and that was that.

He could still recall the way her face positively lit up when she realized he was her Secret Santa and the brilliant smile she gave him as she unwrapped her gift. Something had changed between them then and she'd worn that same aroma ever since.

Inuyasha had a feeling he knew why she continued to wear it – sure he could be slow at picking up hints sometimes, but he wasn't _stupid_ – and as he continued to take in that intoxicating scent, enveloping his mind in a haze of desire, he was beginning to wonder why he was fighting his attraction to her so much. The feeling was obviously mutual; she had a history of coming to his office and classrooms to seduce him – since they first met, actually – and Inuyasha had only denied her then because he didn't want to get fired his first week on the job. He supposed after that it had become a habit of sorts, a routine they'd developed without even noticing until it had become second nature to them, a song and dance as easy as breathing.

Now, though, and Inuyasha didn't understand why, but something was different. Maybe it was because Kagome had never approached him this late before. Perhaps it was because his class was the only one to run until nine PM that night and they were the only ones in the building. Maybe it had something to do with her locking the door, something she'd never bothered with before.

Whatever it was, Inuyasha decided that he was done resisting. It was late. It was dark out. No one else was around. He was good friends with the dean and knew the risk of getting fired was nonexistent. Hell, if Miroku caught wind of this, the stupid lech would probably beg for details.

He could literally think of nothing else to stop this, so why should he?

The change was instant, but subtle; Inuyasha's posture relaxed, his movements became less hurried. His goal was still to clear his desk of the mountain of papers and books littering it, but not because it have him something to do while the object of his desires stood so close to him. No, he wanted the flat surface free of clutter for an entirely different and much less _innocent_ reason.

"You never answered me," Inuyasha suddenly remarked, casting her a sidelong glance as he gathered up his various texts and dumped him in his bag. "I've never seen you here this late before."

Kagome bit her lip, drawing his gaze to her mouth again, and gave another shrug. "I forgot my phone in my office," she supplied. "I was passing by on my way to get it when I saw you were still here and…decided to stop and say hi." She smiled at him and licked her lips because she knew he was staring.

Inuyasha's amber gaze flicked back up to hers. "I see." A lie. He knew it and she knew it. The offices were located on the second floor and the stairwell was right next to the entrance to the building. If she'd truly forgotten her phone, she would have gone up the stairs and bypassed his lecture hall altogether.

He didn't bring it up, however, and when he failed to call her out on such an obvious lie, her eyes flashed briefly with surprise, and then swirled with thinly veiled excitement. He could hear her heartbeat quicken in her chest, smell her desire as it thickened the air, bringing his half-mast cock to a full-on fucking salute.

Inuyasha growled and forced himself to turn away from her, busying himself by cleaning the rest of the crap off his desk because if he didn't give his hands something to do, he was liable to grab her, throw her down, and give her the ride of her life. He was waiting for some kind of hint, a signal that telegraphed they were on the same page. He wouldn't touch her until he knew for sure that this was what she wanted; despite all the signs that pointed to yes, for all Inuyasha knew, she could just be an evil bitch who got her jollies by riling men up and then leaving them in a state of frustration.

Kagome locking the door, however, suggested that she was expecting _something_ to happen tonight, and he didn't think she was that cruel, but still, he didn't want to be wrong, no matter what her scent told him. Not with Kagome.

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome sidled closer and reached out to run her finger down a small model of a Japanese short sword that sat at the corner of his desk, tracing the full plastic edge of the blade almost sensually and he imagined that finger running down something else and his cock throbbed in response. Another growl reverberated in his chest, his eyes riveted to the way her finger stroked along the blade's edge, his gaze so intent on what her hand was doing that he missed the mischievous curl of her lips.

Shifting her weight, inconspicuously squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the ache that developed, Kagome bit her lip and decided it was now or never, hoping she wouldn't come to regret this. Judging by the way his eyes followed the lazy strokes of her finger, though, she doubted she would be going home unsatisfied. If she were truly honest with herself, she hoped she wouldn't be going home _at all_ that night, but didn't want to jump the gun. Inuyasha had never showed interest in her before, after all, and for all she knew, he could be just a hit it and quit it type. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am, don't expect a call.

She doubted he could be that cruel, however. Inuyasha had always came off to her as a little socially awkward, a little shy, and perhaps even a bit dorky with his glasses and choice of attire, but truly Kagome adored that about him and his obvious love for weapons, especially swords. She liked the way he lit up when he talked about them, always getting so animated, and while their fellow colleagues always chuckled at his childlike mannerisms, Kagome just fell even harder and admired the way he didn't let anything that was said about him get to him.

Taking a bracing breath, thinking it was now or never, Kagome inched closer to him and casually remarked, "You know, your swords…they remind me a lot of you."

Inuyasha's ear flicked beneath his cap and he cocked a brow, intrigued. "Yeah?" He leaned back against his desk and folded his arms.

"Mmm," she responded, a little smile lifting the corners of her lips as she gazed at the sword model her finger as still tracing. "Swords are…a rarity," she began, choosing her words carefully. "Or the good ones are, anyway. They don't make them like they used to; you can find replicas everywhere now, cheap imitations of the real thing. But then suddenly you find it, the diamond in the rough, the blade that can withstand anything tossed its way." Her smile widened. "Swords have a lethal beauty to them. They can be dangerous, but at the same time, protect you from harm." She cast a fleeting glance at his claws, too fast for him to notice, and looked away again.

"I think swords are…beautiful," she continued. "A work of art that's underappreciated in this day and age. And seeing them in action? Truly a sight to behold." Finally she lifted her gaze and stared into his amber eyes, wondering if he understood what she was trying to say and if he could hear her furiously beating heart.

Inuyasha did understand, but the only outward sign he displayed was a slight inclination of his head as he kept his eyes on hers. "I see," he murmured, surprised and secretly pleased that Kagome thought of him as such. It meant that perhaps this little thing between them could go deeper than just sex, that maybe a relationship between them was a possibility. Because Inuyasha sure as hell thought a lot about her; she wasn't the only one who liked to lurk around classrooms.

When Inuyasha didn't say anything more, Kagome decided that now was as good a time as any and went in for the kill, hoping, praying he wanted this as much as she. Biting down on her lip, Kagome shifted and stood right in front of him now, tipping her head back to stare up at him. God, she loved how tall he was. "But you know the thing with any sort of blade, Inuyasha?" Boldly she reached up and removed his glasses from his face, setting them on his desk behind him. Inuyasha sucked in a breath but did not move, his eyes boring into her own, intense, flashing with a veiled fire that had an answering spark igniting in her belly.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha slowly uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. "Tell me," he rumbled, eyes going half-mast, hands itching to grab her hips and haul her against his hardness, but he forced them to remain where they were. So close to him he could smell the intoxicating scent of aroused female intertwined with that damn perfume and combination had him lightheaded. God, she smelled so fucking good.

With a provocative curl of her lips, Kagome flicked the tip of his tie with her fingers before taking it loosely in her hand, sliding her palm up along the red silk, then abruptly seizing the fabric at the base of his throat and jerking him forward while simultaneously pressing herself flush against him, the hard length concealed in his pants cradled between the softness of her thighs.

Inuyasha grunted and looking directly into his eyes, she purred, "No matter what it's forged from, no matter how strong…all swords can _bend_." Kagome rolled her hips into the stiffness pressing deliciously against her core, her caramel eyes flashing a challenge, goading him, daring him to fire back.

Fuck it. He had to touch her now. Growling low in his throat, his need for her achingly hard and throbbing, Inuyasha arrested her hips and ground his cock into her center, the sound of her soft gasp music to his ears. "Yeah," he agreed on a low groan and eyed the fullness of her lips, dying to kiss her. "But don't _you_ know, Kagome?"

Breathing a little labored now, Kagome shook her head and rocked her hips forward again, a soft mewl of pleasure whispering past her lips. "Know what?" she murmured and licked her lips, wondering when he was going to finally kiss her.

Another hungry growl thundered in his chest and his eyes flicked back to hers, his desire evident in the smoldering amber. Then with a sinful smirk, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, yanked it down between their bodies and pressed her palm firmly against his erection. "That's all hard wood, baby," he growled before dipping his head and crushing her mouth under his, swallowing her moan and stealing her breath.

Instantly Kagome's arms went around his neck and she was kissing him back for all she was worth, or she was trying to; he was dominating her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, dueling with hers into submission and leaving nothing left untouched, unexplored. He was greedy for the taste of her, the feel of her body against his and without warning his hands shifted to cup her ass and he effortlessly lifted her onto his desk. Urgently his hands shoved her skirt up to her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist in response, her panty clad center pressing so against his hard cock.

Grunting, Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around her slim thighs and developed a maddeningly slow grind, seeking to relieve some of the tension, but not enough to satisfy. Kagome whined and bucked her hips, apparently wanting more of that delicious friction, and he smirked against her lips. To distract her from what was doing at their hips, his hands ventured up her thighs in teasing caress, slipping under her blouse and finding the soft skin of her flat belly before traveling further northward, gradually pushing her shirt up with his ascent, and promptly cupping her breasts. Her nipples were already hard peaks against his palms and he growled his pleasure, releasing her mouth to dip his head and capture a stiff bud in his mouth through the fabric of her bra. Kagome gasped and she bowed her back, effectively pushing her chest into his mouth and he happily obliged, content to suckle and nip at hard peak through the lace. It wasn't long at all until it wasn't enough, however; the need to feel her bare flesh against his tongue became too great so releasing her nipple with one final lick, Inuyasha leaned back and with few deft flicks of his wrist, her blouse and bra fell victim to his claws, uncaring if he destroyed them beyond repair.

She wouldn't be needing them when they went back to his house.

If Kagome cared that he destroyed her garments, she didn't show it as he admired the view before him, her perfect breasts round, cream-colored and tipped with hardened pink peaks that he was greedy for the taste of. He licked his lips, intending on doing just that, but before he could make another move slender hands darted out to unbutton his shirt and he stilled, suddenly realizing that, fuck _yeah_ he wanted her hands on him too.

With every inch of skin she revealed, Kagome's heart bet a little faster and by the time she'd bared his toned abdomen and muscled chest, she was damn near salivating. Good Lord, but who knew the perceived dorky and awkward weapons professor was hiding such a drool-worthy bod?! Without wasting another second she greedily roamed her fingers across his six-pack, cooing in happy female appreciation. His chest was firm, hard with muscle, and dusted with fine silvery hair that she eagerly sifted her fingers through, the smile on her face probably dopey with her giddiness as she ghosted over hard male nipples but she didn't care. She peeked a glance up at his face and was somehow not at all surprised to find him smirking arrogantly down at her, one eyebrow raised and she grinned, one hand grabbing his tie and yanking him down into a hot kiss while the other raised and knocked his hat off his head so she could bury her fingers into his hair.

She was not expecting something soft and warm to flick against her palm and mildly startled, Kagome pulled back from their kiss and lifted her gaze. There she discovered two things: one, Inuyasha's hair was evidently much longer than she'd originally thought and it was currently pulled up into a messy bun that she surprisingly found insanely attractive, and two, the most cutest pair of furry ears that Kagome had ever seen sat atop his head and she wanted to squeal. She'd known he was half-demon, of course, but could never have imagined that's what he was hiding underneath his hat. She'd just always assumed work outfit, since he pulled off the look spectacularly and she never saw him outside of campus anyway, but dropping her gaze back down to his face suggested that he never took it off for an entirely different reason.

The apprehension in his golden eyes and the way his hands had tensed on her hips told her all she needed to know and her expression softened, her eyes lighting with a sad sort of comprehension. Meaning to assuage his misplaced fears, Kagome offered him a genuine smile, reached up and carefully took a fuzzy appendage between her fingers, rubbing the sensitive flesh in slow, measured circles while looking directly into his eyes.

Inuyasha had stiffened at the initial contact, a sharp gasp filling the silence between them, but the longer she massaged his ear, the less tense he became and the relief was evident as he quirked a crooked grin back at her, dipping his head to press his lips to hers in a grateful, relieved kiss. Kagome hummed and carried out her earlier wish to bury her fingers in his hair; a few seconds later he felt the elastic hold his bun intact give and his hair tumbled down his back, much to his lover's pleasure. She made a little noise of bliss as she eagerly dug her hands into his hair and he chuckled, thinking that he'd wear it down more often if she liked it that much, but then one of her hands ventured down to drag her fingertips across his chest and further down his stomach, tracing the muscles there and then slowly, deliberately dragging a single digit along the hard length pushing insistently against his fly.

Inuyasha hissed through his teeth and leaned back, breathing heavily, his hungry gaze riveted on her talented hand as she deftly unfastened his slacks, drew down the fly and slipped questing digits inside. Her fingers wrapped around his cock through his boxer-briefs and he groaned, darting out a hand and bracing it against the desk beside her hip, claws digging into the heavy oak as she stroked him.

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha cupped the back of her neck to draw her into another hot kiss but before he even knew what was happening Kagome released him, tossed him a mischievous little smirk and suddenly Inuyasha found his ass leaning back against his desk, Kagome was kneeling before him with his erection was in her hand and then her hot little mouth was wrapped around his cock and he released low, guttural groan. He speared his fingers into her hair and watched with half-lidded eyes as his beautiful lover sucked on his dick like a lollipop and fuck it if wasn't the hottest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

"Fuck, yeah," he groaned, pushing his hips forward, driving his cock into her mouth and growling his pleasure when she took like a champ, gazing seductively up at him with brown eyes glazed over in desire. "Take it all, baby," Inuyasha rumbled, running his fingers through dark tresses and resisting the urge to violently thrust his hips like he wanted to. Her mouth was gloriously hot, wet and God, he didn't know how long he was going to last it she kept doing that thing with her tongue—

" _Shit,_ Kagome," he gasped as his hips snapped forward of their own violation and his hand tightened in her hair. He quickly loosened his grip once he realized and gently massaged her scalp in apology but apparently she didn't seem to care, still going to town on his cock, using one hand to pump him into her mouth while her tongue licked the tip. Despite how good it felt though, and how fucking sexy she looked sucking him off like a pro, the thought of being inside her when he came was far too tempting and call him a sap but he wanted Kagome to be right there with him, screaming his name as together they leapt off the peak into oblivion.

With a harsh groan, Inuyasha grit his teeth and reached down to push at her shoulder. Thankfully Kagome got the hint and released his cock, giving the glistening head a kiss before standing back up and licking her lips with a satisfied smile. A smile he promptly tasted on his own lips as he hauled her in for a passionate kiss while his hands busied themselves divesting her of her skirt, pushing it down her hips and then his hand was between her legs and _fuck,_ she wasn't wearing panties.

Infinitely pleased at this new discovery, Inuyasha smirked against her mouth teased her slick folds, stroking once, twice, before shifting his hand and grinding his palm against her clit. As she cried out and bucked against his hand, he rumbled, "No panties, Kagome? I didn't take you for the _'bad teacher'_ type." Dropping his mouth to her neck, he laved her flesh with hot kisses and tender nips, sucking her smooth skin, intending on leaving his mark for everyone to know that she was off limits. Fuck if he was going to let anyone else touch her after tonight.

"I-I—ah!—w-was hoping you'd— _mmng_ —s-smell me and realize how much I— _God_ —how much I wanted y- _you._ " Moaning, Kagome writhed against him, hands clinging to his shoulders, head tipped back and hips working against his hand. "I was r-running out of options."

Pulling back from her throat, Inuyasha studied his handiwork and inwardly nodded in satisfaction. Hearing her words, however, he tsked and grazed his lips along her jaw, his tongue leaving a trail of fire to her ear where he took her lobe into his mouth and sucked. She gasped and racked her nails down his chest. He growled. "Silly woman," he rumbled in her ear, grabbing her hips and then suddenly spinning them around, turning her so she was bent over his desk and his throbbing cock was pressing against her perfect ass, so close to where he wanted to be. "I've _always_ known." Reaching around her, his hands cupped her breasts and toyed with her nipples, his mouth sucking a bruise on the other side of her throat now.

Biting down on her lip to stifle the cries of pleasure that threatened to emerge, Kagome pushed back against him, feeling his stiff rod sliding between her thighs, teasing her weeping center and she nearly sobbed with frustration. Her hands darted up to cover his, needing _something_ to grab onto. She barely managed to get out a "H-how?" before another moan bubbled up from her throat.

Inuyasha grunted and closed his eyes, gritting is teeth as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his raging blood coursing red hot through his veins. God, he wanted this woman something fierce, but he didn't want to lose control and accidentally hurt her in his lust. After all, he _did_ want there to be a second time, and third, and fourth, and so on. The thought of a relationship with this beautiful, intelligent and sassy woman was just far too good to screw this up.

Giving her breasts one last tender squeeze and dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck, Inuyasha gave another soft grunt and grasped her hips, giving into the temptation to grind his cock against her ass. He groaned and managed to grit out, "Do you remember the faculty Christmas party two years after I started here?" He slipped his knee between her own and nudged her thighs apart, hungry amber eyes zoning in on her pink glistening center. A dark, hedonistic growl thundered in his chest at the sight.

"Yes," Kagome gasped out, hands curling into fists on the flat surface of his desk, pushing her ass back against him, needing him to fill her, the ache nigh unbearable. "Inuyasha, _please—_ "

"I was your Secret Santa," he continued roughly, hands shifting to the round globes of her ass and massaging the perfect cheeks. "I gave you perfume and shit that you wear _all the time_." He leaned down and deliberately sniffed her neck, smirking arrogantly. The heavy scent of her arousal nearly masked that of the perfume he bought her. "That night," he said and gave a short, brief thrust of his hips, hissing through his teeth as his throbbing dick slid against her sopping core. She whined and he grinned before continuing, "After the party, you were waiting by my truck to thank me again." He kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear, his voice dropping an octave. "And imagine my surprise when I didn't smell your newly gifted perfume as I expected." Inuyasha nipped her jaw and soothed the slight sting with his tongue. "But do you what I _did_ smell, Kagome?" He teased himself by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, releasing another hoarse groan.

Kagome whimpered and shimmed her hips, begging him to take her, to relieve the tension building ever stronger between her thighs. She knew what he'd smelled that night, but still she breathed, "Wh-what did you…smell?"

Growling low, smoothing his palms along her shapely hips to hook around her thighs and roughly jerk her back against him, driving his ass between her thighs, her drawn out moan was music to his ears as he leaned in and growled, "I smelled _you_ , all hot and wet for me, just like you are right now. Aren't you, baby?" Grabbing his erection in one hand, he seized her hip with the other and rubbed her hot pussy with the head of his cock, his lips peeling back form his fangs in a quiet snarl of desire. "Yeah, you are. Tell me you want it," he groaned, still teasing them both by rocking back and forth, the head of his cock barely brushing against her clit. "Tell me you want this cock to pound you until you can't walk straight."

Impossibly turned on by his dirty talk, going insane from his not nearly satisfying enough thrusts against her wet snatch, and feeling like she was going to combust if he didn't fuck her _right now_ , Kagome gave a wordless cry of frustration and ground back against him, blindly reaching behind her but for what reason she wasn't even sure. "I want it," she sobbed, the tension in her belly intense, raging, threatening to burn her live. "I want your cock so deep in—!"

The rest of her sentence was abruptly cut off by her scream as without warning he slammed into her with one savage thrust and his harsh shout rang in her ears. Crying out as he filled her, so thick and hard and _so_ _good_ , Kagome shot her arms out and clung to the edges of the desk, closing her eyes as sharp jolts of pleasure ricocheted through her entire being. Unintelligible cries for more fell from her lips as thrust into her with bruising force, not even registering the prick of his claws as they dug into her hips.

Heated amber eyes watched as his cock disappeared over and over into her tight sheath, glistening with her pleasure, and a deep growl reverberated in his chest. With his hands grasping her hips he jerked her back with every forward thrust, slamming home deeper, harder, faster and fuck she felt so amazing, so hot, tight and wet. "You're so good, Kagome," he voiced his thoughts through harsh panting, moving one hand to slide his palm up her back, stroking her smooth skin. "God, you feel—" He cut himself with a groan, leaning forward to wrap his arm around her waist and haul her up against his chest. His mouth found purchase on her throat while her arm swathed up and around his neck, her hand tangling in his hair. Her other hand found his and linked their fingers together; he squeezed, and she squeezed back.

Suddenly overcome with an urge he couldn't resist, Inuyasha lifted his free hand, cupped her jaw and turned her head so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss, hips still pistoning into her at a savage pace. Kagome tried pushing back and meeting his thrusts with her own but she couldn't keep up with his relentless rhythm. All she could do was kiss him back and hang onto him, grasping the back of his neck, moans and whimpers of pure bliss falling from her lips only to be swallowed by his greedy mouth.

With every thrust, every moan, groan and whimper, Inuyasha's balls tightened with his impending release, his stomach tightening, the base of his spine tingling and he knew it wouldn't be long before he tumbled over that edge. But, god, he wanted her right there with him more than he craved his own climax. "Kagome," Inuyasha panted, slipping his hand between her thighs and rubbing at her clit in time with his thrusts. She cried out and thrashed against him, her hips rocking into his hand. "Come with me. I want you to come with me." He blazed a path of kisses along the slender column of her throat, fangs grazing her delicate skin, tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

Clutching his hand in a white-knuckled grip, Kagome sobbed out his name, her breathing coming in short pants, heart pounding, the tightly coiled spring in her belly ready to burst. "In-Inuyasha," she moaned, tipping her head back onto his shoulder, eyes pinched shut in rapture. "Please—I'm—I need— _ah!_ "

With a deep groan borne of his desire for her, Inuyasha shortened his thrusts into hard, brief jerks of his hips, his hand still rubbing frantically at her clit, and when he finally felt her climax tear through her, her body going taut, her tight walls clamping down and spasming around his cock, Inuyasha let his release roar through him with a shout of her name, eyes squeezing shut, hands clutching her to him desperately as his hips continued to pump into her with sporadic bursts.

He thought Kagome might have screamed his name too but he couldn't be too sure, pleasure swamping his body, rendering him momentarily blind and deaf as he tumbled into oblivion with the woman he wanted more than anything held securely in his arms.

When he came down from his high it was with a hoarse groan and unable to stand any longer, Inuyasha sunk to his knees with Kagome's limp weight resting against him. He kept hers secured against him with an arm still around her waist as he sat back on his legs and shot an arm out behind him to keep himself from falling back. His chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, heart pounding, his sweat-dampened skin cooling and igniting goosebumps on his flesh. Kagome fell back against him with a ragged sigh, legs spread and her knees on either side of his hips. He had the vague thought that that couldn't be very comfortable but she didn't move so he let her stay there because hell, he liked the feeling of her there, still intimately connected with him even though his cock, spent, was softening and slipping out of her warmth.

His legs, however, were beginning to protest the awkward position so reluctantly Inuyasha shifted his legs and fell back onto his ass onto the tilled floor with a grunt, sighing in relief as he stretched out his legs before him. Kagome murmured and shifted around to get comfortable in the new position, ending up sitting between his legs and reclining against his chest, head on his shoulder and fingers entwined with his own.

A happy little rumble reverberated in his chest, vibrating against her back and Kagome smiled, tilting her head to gaze up at him with warm, slightly drowsy chocolate eyes. He was already looking down at her with warm honey eyes and for reasons unknown to her she felt a blush steal across her cheeks. She felt more than heard Inuyasha's chuckle and she pouted; with a grin he leaned down and kissed the pout from her lips. She couldn't help but smile back and return his tender kiss, reaching up to cup his cheek in her palm.

They sat there for God knows how long, trading sweet kiss, whispering secrets, relishing in the afterglow of their mutual desire and affection, reluctant for the moment to end. Eventually, however, Kagome became chilled since her body was no longer generating enough heat to keep her warm and she shivered, to which Inuyasha did not fail to notice. With an apologetic grin he shrugged out of still unbuttoned shirt and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it on with a grateful smile and after that it was a silent agreement to get up and redress.

Kagome didn't even spare a glance at her ruined blouse and bra, content to wear Inuyasha's too large shirt as she pulled on her skirt and zipped it back up. She snuck a glance at her lover and watched as he refastened his slacks and drew up the fly before rounding his desk and shrugging on a coat that hung over the back of his chair. He picked up his hat, studied it, and then promptly shoved it into his workbag. He glanced over at Kagome who stood waiting for him by the door and returned her approving smile with a grin of his own. Tucking the discarded glasses into a side pocket of his bag, Inuyasha made sure to shuck her destroyed garments into the trash bin to worry about next week before joining her at the door, shutting the lights off and locking the door behind them.

Wordlessly he snagged her around the waist and tugged her into his side. Kagome sighed and tucked her hand into the back pocket of his slacks. Inuyasha grinned, kissed her head and together they exited the building, Kagome not giving a single word of protest as he guided her toward his truck. His grin widened and right before he tucked her into his vehicle to drive her back to his place where he hoped another round of hot sex and a deep discussion of potential relationships would happen, he swooped her into long, sensual and passionate kiss that bespoke of all his unsaid feelings toward her.

And as she kissed him back with the same eagerness and passion, smiling against his lips, Inuyasha thought that if he had liked his job before, now he fucking _loved_ it.


End file.
